Fluffy and Puppy
by XaShi
Summary: due to the fact that someone threw away my notebook chapters 3 to 12 will not be put up. I may rewrite those chapters tho. Sorry!
1. To Girls and a Puppy

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha nor Lord Shessomaru, we do own Kitten and Mitsukia. Nor do we own any thing taken from the Spider Queen(Drow) novels.

My psychiatrist Raven, an overly large scitso friend, and my midget self wrote this during our Spanish, Chemistry, Geometry, and English classes.

Please tell me we did a good job, and we will write more. Thanx!Chapter1

A pale young girl with blood red lips walks down the forest path, crying. We know not what forest this is for our young princess can travel through dimensions at will.

An older short albino girl with piercing red eyes follows the young princess, this one is covered in blood.

A demon, lord Sesshomaru, steps out onto the path and walks down it towards the two sisters.

The young princess flips her long light brown hair over her shoulder as she stops to wait for the albino girl to catch up. As the older girl approaches the younger says, "Thank you Mitsukia for protecting me while I was getting the jewels."

"Your welcome Kitten, but we have company." The older girl, who we now know is Mitsukia, starts to hum and sway to a tune only she can hear. As lord Sesshomaru approaches the two girls Kitten whispers, "Is he rich?" before she could get a response the stranger is upon them.

Noticing the girl covered in blood lord Sesshomaru's curiosity was piked. Turning to face them Sesshomaru bows slightly, "Hello ladies, can I assist you two in any way?"

Mitsukia stops humming, "He is needed for what we want" she replies cryptically and continues to sway to her soundless music.

"Yes, he can help us get the shiny rocks back," Kitten says while swiping Sesshomaru's sword and money. She does this so quickly Sesshomaru didn't know that she stole from him. "He can also help us take over this world. Right Mister Person Man?" she asks innocently.

Sesshomaru noticed his sword was missing, his first clue being that young Kitten was, ineffectively, trying to hide it behind her back. Mentally rolling his eyes Sesshomaru snatches his sword back, but leaves the money. He really didn't know why he was carrying it around in the first place he had no use for it. Sesshomaru's was now even more curious about these two girls, so he said, "I will do my best to assist you two." After all taking over th world sounded fun.

"Kitten, my pet, we must leave," Mitsukia stopped humming and swaying. "The puppy will be waking up soon, and I wish to play with him." she jumped down from her perch in a tree and stood her full 5 feet and 2 inches.

Falling down to her knees and sitting Kitten bursts into tears, "Your so mean mister person man, you stole my sword.(sniff) I stole it, I mean I stole it, I mean I stole it, dammit! It's mine! I want it back now, Please?" gives really cute look that no one can resist.

Mitsukia hisses, "You S.O.B. how dare you make her cry!" A couple of innocent travelers unfortunately walking down the same path are suddenly and vacuously cut down by Mitsukia. She turns back to Sesshomaru, "If I believed in violence I would hurt you so bad that you'd regret the day your mother spread her legs for your father!" She stopped yelling and turned to Kitten, "come my pet I will get you a new sword."

"Okay." Kitten sniffs and gets up, pushing her 1 meter long braid behind her.

Sesshomaru shakes his head a bit then follows the two girls.

Leading the way Kitten heads for the village 'Aporttown'. "There's a bounty for demons at Aporttown. It's right next to the forbidden forest too. So, there will be lots of demons there."

"But, I do not wish to play hide and seek." Mitsukia whined "I wish to play with puppy. He is waking up, let us hurry" she said as she started running, then jumping from tree to tree.

Starts to slowly follow this 'Kitten' person in hopes of finding his brother.

"Okay lets play with puppy, then we can go demon hunting." Kitten says as the trio comes upon a fork in the road. It had two signs, one saying 'Aporttown' and pointing to a yellow brink road. The other sign saying 'Danger all who go this way shall meet a painful death' and pointing to a pitch black hole in the trees. Kitten enters the darkness. Sesshomaru shakes his head a bit then follows Kitten and Mitsukia, happy at getting her way, starts humming and skipping ahead of the two.

As they walk farther into the woods Sesshomaru catches a whiff of a familiar smell and starts to bare his teeth and growl.

"Watcha growlin' at?" Kitten asks as she floats a foot off of the ground. "We are almost there so be happy and maybe Mitsukia will let you play with puppy!" Kitten smiles at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sniffs the air again, "I can smell someone I know and that is not a good thing . . ."

Pouting Mitsukia interrupts, "no fair puppy got out. Lets us go get him." Mitsukia jumped from her perch atop a rock and started to track down her prey.

Sesshomaru mumbles, "I have found you brother."

"I'll go this way." Runs in opposite direction. "Here puppy, puppy, puppy. Come out and play!"

Sesshomaru sniffs the air again and follows his nose, "You're mine." he snarls.

Mitsukia stops running and turns to Sesshomaru "Would you like to play with the puppy to?" she laughs and continues to run.

"You could say that." Sesshomaru says, he quickly and easily finds his brother, "Well here we meet again Inuyasha."

Chapter2

"Hi Puppy! Lets play!" running up to Inuyasha and she glomps him, then Kitten pulls out a three headed snake whip. "Wait I believe it is time to punish puppy for not cleaning his room and trying to run away instead." laughing evilly she let the three ugly snake heads slither around Inuyasha's head, neck, and face.

"Now, now Kitten I get to play with puppy first." Mitsukia reprimand as she saunters up to Inuyasha. "You've been a bad Puppy. You must be punished. Now lets see, um (makes a clicking sound) We've done hot, cold, and dull; all that is left is sharp. What do you think we should use: glass, knives, or what? Your choice Kitten." Mitsukia was now standing in front of Inuyasha, she turned to face her companion.

"Oh, sharp knives! and I want to use my whip, it has sharp fangs!" the three snake heads hiss as if to agree. "Please, I promise I won't remember to not kill him, like the last one. I love Puppy after all." Kitten begs Mitsukia.

"No, no double negatives. I like this puppy I want to keep him. Find your own, or if you want to prove to me just what a bad girl you are I might share him. Mitsukia started to pout, but stopped when she spotted Sesshomaru "Do you think Lord sheshyomo, shessomy, dammit! Do you think Shishy would like to play?" She walks over to Kitten and wraps her arms around her waist.

"Yes, that would be the polite thing to do." Kitten says as she put a metal collar around Inuyasha's neck, then clips a magical chain to the magical metal Collar. Mitsukia giggles.

Sesshomaru draws his sword, "Release him this is between him and I." Bares his fangs to show he is serious.

"Yay, Shishy wants to play! Lets go up to the castle and put them in the fighting arena. That way puppy can't run away again." Starts waking towards the really big castle in the distance, while dragging Inuyasha by his Collar and chain.

Sesshomaru thinks a moment then says, "Aye, but if either of you interfere I WILL KILL YOU."

"No!" runs over and hugs Inuyasha "no, only I play with puppy tonight." Inuyasha's eyes widen in fright. "What's wrong puppy? You don't want to play with me? I'm hurt." grins and jumps into Inuyasha's arms. "But not as hurt as you will be!" rises herself up with her arms and flips off of his head.   
"If Shishy is a good doggy I might let him play with my puppy." Mitsukia pulls out Inuyasha's sword, tetsuaiga, and presses it to his neck then lick the side of Inuyasha's face. "Mine!"

Sesshomaru appears behind Mitsukia and grabs the sword and then turns her around. He then wraps his slender fingers around her neck and snarls, "No! He is my brother and only I will _play _with him. is that understood you fools?!"

Mitsukia starts to laugh, "Kitten, would you like to have a puppy of your own? Lets see if you can tame this one." after saying that she swung up and out of Sesshomaru's hand.   
"Sense yours is a full blood he can't be a puppy like mine. . . call him . . . Fluffy!"

"Okay! I've always wanted a puppy of my own, and Fluffy is a wonderful name!" Kitten runs over grabs Sesshomaru's hair, then drags him in the direction of the castle.   
"I'm hungry now so lets eat and then talk of this later, OK?"

Sesshomaru growls angrily and stands lifting the girl off the ground. He then slashes her arm with his long sharp nails, "Keep your filthy hands off of me human. Next time I will slash your throat out."

Giggling, "Kitten's Puppy is being bad. You must punish him." Mitsukia said while walking over and grabbing Inuyasha by the collar and dragging him toward the castle.   
"You were bad and tried to escape, but since you played hide and seek I guess you can eat."

_what happens next? how does Lord Sesshomaru get punished?   
Find out next time AFTER I GET 5 REVIEWS. lol_


	2. Dinner Time

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha nor Lord Sesshomaru, we do own Kitten and Mitsukia.

Overly large scitso friend: Yalls chars sound like bi-lovers lol . . . It's kinda kinky lol.

My midget self: Not bi-lovers, just overly friendly.

Overly large scitso friend: _Bi-lovers - _Shishy around the waist (and Mitsukia put her arms around Kitten's waist)

My psychiatrist Raven: Shut up! We're just overly friendly.

Recap: it's dinner time, almost. And kitten needs to punish Fluffy . . . er, I mean lord Shessomaru for being mean.

Chapter 3

Giggling Kitten calls on her ghost powers and slips her hand into Sesshomaru's chest, grabbing his heart she started to squeeze, "let me go now or die Fluffy!" Kitten cheerfully says as her other hand slips into Sesshomaru's stomach, grabs his intestines and gives a little twist, sending excruciating pain to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru grimaces and drops, he clenches his fist tiring of the incompetence, but before he can do or say anything Kitten starts to float. She floats over to Sesshomaru wraps her arms around his waist and flew of in the direction of the castle.

Some time later

Having arrived at the castle before Kitten and her pet Mitsukia started to make dinner. Inuyasha is currently tied down to a chair wearing a straight jacket and a muzzle on his mouth.

"I hope you like your new strait jacket."

Kitten on the other hand got a bit distracted and flew in the wrong direction. Landing in a desert some fifty miles away from the castle Kitten drops Sesshomaru on his face into the sand, while she walks a few feet away. Kneeling down she picks up a tiny shiny silver object.

"I wonder where Kitten and Fluffy went. Oh well. I hope your hungry puppy. I have turkey, gravy, potatoes, wheat rolls, honey-bread for desert and to drink we have white wine, water, and orange juice. That's for me and Kitten. You and Fluffy get to have a little bit of all this mixed into one milkshake. Hope you enjoy dinner!" Mitsukia said, while she cooked the food.

Sesshomaru gets up and looks toward the castle, which is barely visible, then jumps into the air and jets off in that direction.

About ten minutes later kitten looks up from the shiny object, "Fluffy? Where are you?" Kitten's stomach growls "Um, I'm hungry" Kitten opens a mini worm-hole-transporter-thingy and steps through it, she immediately appears at the kitchen table.  
"Hi, Mitsukia! Have you seen Fluffy?" Kitten sits down at the table and starts eating.

"No, but I'm starting to get bored." Inuyasha, knowing what that means, started to struggle to get loose.

"If Fluffy doesn't show up by morning, we go looking for him . . . after breakfast." Kitten sighs.

"Of course." Mitsukia replied and continued to milkshake Inuyasha's food.

Sesshomaru finally arrives at the castle with in an hour or so. 'I can't allow them to kill Inuyasha . . . only I have that privilege,' he thinks to his self.

Kitten is currently helping Mitsukia force feed Inuyasha his milkshake. "Hold still puppy it's not poison, and you need to eat to survive."

Mitsukia stops feeding Inuyasha and looks toward the front of the castle, "We have company and he is mad." Pushes Kitten and the milkshake away from Inuyasha and sits in his lap. "You should concentrate on your own puppy Kitten." Mitsukia then takes off Inuyasha's muzzle and starts to feed him from her own plate.

Mean while Sesshomaru has landed at the doors. He clenches his sword and slams his fist on the door. Problem is, said door opens before Sesshomaru's fist hits it causing Sesshomaru to fall flat on his face.

"Hi Fluffy, we missed you! Time for dinner, please follow me." Kitten says as she walks into the dining room, where there is a long table filled with food, "That's your seat, now eat!" Kitten sits down and watches Sesshomaru, while Mitsukia continued to feed her puppy and ignore everyone else.

Sesshomaru sits down at the far end of the table, cautiously. He is a bit bothered by young Kitten's constant staring. His annoyance grew as she starts to hum a tune and sway from side to side in her chair. After a moment or two Kitten smiles gently at her _Fluffy_.

"STOP STARING AT ME!" Sesshomaru bellowed, causing Kitten to burst into tears.  
"What's wrong with staring? I was only making sure you didn't choke on your milkshake." Kitten gets up from the table whirls around and runs straight out of the room crying. "You're not allowed to play with puppy anymore!" she yells over her shoulder as she exits.

"You big Meany! How dare you do that to her!! Go say you're sorry and beg forgiveness!"  
Seeing that Sesshomaru was not going to move Mitsukia continued to berate him in a very loud voice. "If you don't apologize to her I swear I will make you regret the day your mother ever spread her legs for the bastard that sired you!!" With that said, Mitsukia dragged the half dog demon, who was still strapped to a chair, out of the room.

Kitten ran out of the room, she ran for a few minutes before she relied the she was lost.  
_Lost, I'm lost! How can I get lost in my own castle? Well now that I think about it I don't normally run randomly through the halls when trying to reach my own bedrooms._ Sighing she turns and walks through the walls until she reached her rooms.

Back in the dining room all the food disappears. Sesshomaru just shakes his head, "humans. . . can't understand them . . ." Grunting he stands up and snuffs the air, "I can smell him . . . and only I can kill him . . .so if I must I will kill these pathetic humans."

"Now, now Fluffy." Mitsukia, who was listening to him, reviles herself, "It's not nice to compare us to those filthy nasty humans." She walks forward out of the small alchove she had been hiding in. "Kitten wouldn't like that very much." She walks up to Sesshomaru and traces the half moon symbol on his forehead. "You should be careful with what you compare us to. "A soft laugh spills from her lips. "I must get back to the puppy before he gets loose again. Sweet dreams Fluffy." Mitsukia turns and slowly walks away.

In some obscure part of the castle

Kitten has finished reading her book and has decided to play dress up with puppy. She is still mad at Fluffy for yelling at her for no reason at all.  
By the time Mitsukia gets to her rooms she sees that puppy is dressed in a white summer dress with a wraith of flowers around his neck, high heels on his feet; Kitten was applying lipstick to Inuyasha's face.  
"Hold still puppy or I will mess up and have to redo it." Ignoring Kittens words Inuyasha continues to struggle to be free. Kitten sighs and glares at Inuyasha, then noticing Mitsukia she asks, "Hi Mitsukia! Do you want to play dress-up with us?"

"I'd love to. I was getting so bored with Fluffy." Mitsukia walks up to them, "Kitten, STOP!! That color does not go with the blood he'll be drenched in later." She quickly pulls the dress off of Inuyasha and rushes over o the closet on the other side of the room. After a few minutes on frantic searching Mitsukia pokes her head out of the closet, "Do you have Anything that is not white? I know I do not have anything that is not black. Maybe we can find something pink?"

"I don't know . . . let me see . . . " Kitten said while rummaging through a trunk at the foot of the bed. "No, but we have purple hair dye. Maybe, we can dye the dress and his hair purple. Wait, we also have green hair dye and blue hair dye too."

"Sounds good, us green." Mitsukia looks up at them and sighs in annoyance.

Inuyasha, who had been struggling with is bonds, was finally free, again, runs or his life Knowing that he would fair better with his brother.

"Oh, look the puppy got loose again. guess we'll have to go and catch him." Mitsukia said as she starts for the door.

Hearing a loud crash Kitten gets up and walks through the wall to see what the noise was. Apparently Sesshomaru had just found the room everyone was in, and Inuyasha came running out at the exact same time and they crashed into each other.

Inuyasha scrambles into standing position and then grabs Sesshomaru and pulls him up also. Inuyasha rips off his gag and jumps behind Sesshomaru, "Please protect me from them! You can kill me or whatever afterward, but please don't give me back to them!"

Looking hurt Kitten responds, "Puppy! We have feed you, clothed you, and housed you. This is how you repay us? shame on you!"

Mitsukia enters the hallway, "What's wrong." She sees Inuyasha hiding behind Sesshomaru.  
"You no longer want to play with us?" Mitsukia pouts.

Sesshomaru looks to his brother a moment then back to the girls and . . .

Cliffhangers, don't u love 'em?

5 Reivews and I write more.


End file.
